With A Thousand Sweet Kisses
by Shania Maxwell
Summary: It's been a long year for Dean Thomas, yet coming home, he finds the worst thing he ever could. The dark mark is over his home. With no place to go, he finds himself at Seamus Finnigan's house. There, he finds out friendship could turn into more. SFDT
1. Chapter 1: Dean Thomas

With A Thousand Sweet Kisses

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters… I am not sure about what family they have yet I shall add some details of my own…. Lol watch me change their characters completely mwahahahaa… By the way, this is situated in the summer before seventh year and sixth year didn't really happen…. Lol This is kind of inspired by Rent… Seamus reminds me of Angel for some reason….

* * *

Chapter 1: Dean Thomas

Today began like a normal day. My sister and I helped my parents set up lunch. Then we went and ate our meal. It was a peaceful time.

My mom kept asking me about school, which I decided to avoid talking about. It is summer now… and who really wants to talk about school.

You see, I'm not a normal person. Well… at least to the muggle world. I am a wizard. It was quite a shock when I received my letter. I mean, my parents are both muggles. As for my sister… well, she seems to be a muggle as well. She just turned 12. Poor Sarah, she was looking forward to being a witch ever since I became a wizard.

Oh… silly me. I never mentioned who I am. My name is Dean Thomas. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am currently going into seventh year. I share a dorm there with four other guys. Well there's Harry Potter of course, the saviour of the wizarding world and all around great guy. Then there is Ron Weasley. Best friend of Harry Potter. Has quite a temper but is a great guy to hang around with. Then there is Neville Longbottom. Bit clumsy but great with Herbology. Also very loyal. And of course, there is Seamus Finnigan. No one really knows what's up with him. He's this Irish guy that I hang out with a lot at school. He's a laugh and fun to be around with. I guess you can call him my best mate.

Seamus and I do everything together at school. We both came to school without really knowing many people. Seamus' mom is a witch but his dad isn't so Seamus didn't know if he would be a wizard. Luck was on his side though… Anyway, Seamus and I hang out when the others are off doing something. Ron and Harry are always with Hermione Granger.. They hang out with us a bit but mostly stick to themselves. Neville is kind of a loner, so we involve him sometimes… yet lately he's grown closer to Harry and Ron. That's all right with me though, since I have Seamus.

Seamus was acting a little weird at the end of the year last year. He acted so excited for the year to be over. I mean, everyone was excited but he was overly excited. He ran off the train and jumped into this girl's arms. He looked really happy.

Anyways, I left Hogwarts and went home, eager to spend my last summer of freedom at home before I must go looking for a job, or go study for a profession. My family had decided to go on a trip to Greece.

I was looking forward to that trip greatly. It was scheduled to be in two days.

So today, I found myself off to the supermarket to pick up some groceries.

I walked casually through the isles. I picked up some cereal because we were running out of it. I also made my way to the dairy section to get some milk. While I was browsing I thought back to the last year at school.

It was an adventure packed year. Harry had started up the DA. It was a club that was named Dumbledore's army and was dedicated to teaching defence. It was important too because at the end of the year there was an attack and we were able to defend ourselves. I thank god that I joined that group and that Harry was such a good teacher. I truly would not have survived without him. And Seamus was great too. Had a bit of a disagreement with Harry for a while but he came back to his senses soon enough.

Plus normal schooling was tough. We were preparing for our seventh year where we take our NEWT exams. I am definitely not going to be prepared. I don't even have a job I want to do yet. I am not sure if I want to be in the wizarding world or not. It will be a difficult decision.

Anyways, as I browsed through the products I found the items I was looking for. Some bagels, salad, macaroni… There were so many items on my list and I found it silly to be doing this since we were leaving soon anyway.

I walked around carefree and when I finally got all the items I wanted, I went to the check out station and bought our items.

Grabbing the bags, I walked outside and made my way home. It was very strange how you could go from being at Hogwarts and having everything done for you by magic to being back in the muggle world where you have to do everything for yourself. Though, I don't think I've ever seen a house elf shopping.

It was getting dark outside so I decided to hurry up home. It is never safe outside when it is dark. Plus with all the bags I am carrying and the rule for no underage wizardry, I was not well protected.

Of course, nothing would happen anyway because I lived in a relatively safe neighbourhood.

Walking home, I hastened my pace as I gazed upon the cement. The patterns were so intricate. I loved the way the lines of the cement intertwined. I guess this could be because I am an artist. Well, I love to draw more like it. Artist is a bit of an overstatement. I examined the cement a while more.

As I got closer to my house, I decided to examine the sky. Dusk was always a pretty sight in the sky. The clouds swirl and the sky darkens. I loved the way the movement of the clouds was so flowingly. As I gazed upwards, the sky shone with brilliant luminance. An eerie green glow seemed to come into my vision. Not knowing exactly what it was from, I changed my gaze to where the green glow was coming from.

As I lowered my gaze, a sickening feeling came to my chest. It was the dark mark. It's light was shining throughout the sky with such power. Someone had been killed.

I lowered my gaze further and my heart beat faster as fear pumped into me. The dark mark; It was over my house.

Dropping my parcels, I ran forward praying that I was hallucinating or that whatever thoughts coming to my mind were false. The products from inside the bags toppled out onto the ground as if in slow motion. The milk slowly sprayed itself on the cement until it was empty. I reached the place where my porch once stood. The door was slashed open and the hinges were almost off.

My heart was beating so wildly I was afraid it would jump out of my chest. Thinking of nothing but what happened I entered my house.

It was unrecognizable. My house seemed to be something out of a horror movie. The furniture was destroyed as if someone put up a fight. I entered the living room and saw something that will remain in my mind forever.

Death.

My parents. They were both on the ground in the living room. My father seemed to have put up a fight. There were marks along his body where different curses attacked him. His eyes were bruised shut and his body unrecognizable.

My mother was no better. Her clothes seemed to have been ripped off. There was blood beneath her. No, I couldn't think about it. It was too horrible. The television was still on, its signal flickering every once in a while.

I crept over to my parent's bodies and heaved a dry sob. Crouching down beside them, I held myself as I rocked back and forth. Unable to do anything more, I looked around the house.

Then I saw it. Her. There was an arm sticking out from a closet. She had tried to hide.

Sarah.

Opening the door, I saw her.

There she was, her lifeless eyes to eternally stare out at me.

She was gripping a vacuum as if it could defend her. But she wasn't Sarah anymore. She was no one. She was dead.

At that point, I could sustain myself no longer. With an anguished cry, I sank to the floor and wept. I wept for my mother. I wept for my father. And I wept for Sarah. I wept for anyone who went through this pain, and for anyone who didn't survive. I wept for all those affected by Voldemort.

A target. Us. What had we done? Yet everything came back to, "Friends of Harry Potter, Light Supporters" And I would continue to do that. The dark must be defeated.

Sitting on the floor I realized something. They probably came for me as well. I had escaped by going to run an errand. It made me upset. How could this happen. Why did this happen.

And then as if I realized it just now, I stood up quickly. They were after me too, not just my family. I shouldn't stay in the house. It was too predictable. I had to get out of here and I couldn't take anything.

Looking around, I said a final goodbye to my family, wiped the tears from my eyes, and ran out the house.

A fearful panic had begun to take over me. My family is dead. I am alone. I am in danger.

I had no idea what to do and I had no idea where to go. I couldn't stay near this area.

I began to run. Not to any place in particular. I just ran as far as I could to get away from the murder scene.

As I made it to an abandoned park, I sat on a swing to rest for a moment. Thoughts were running through my head at the speed of light and none could be discerned.

I needed a place to stay. That was first on my agenda.

I had nowhere to go. My relatives lived too far away and I did not know many around this area.

A thought suddenly came to me.

Seamus.

Seamus lived nearby. True that I had never been to his house yet he told me the address and I did remember it. Seamus could help me now. He would understand.

I began to run in the direction of Seamus' house and tried not to get lost. Ignoring everything but the idea of a place to stay, I came to a comfortable two-story house.

Taking a deep breath, I walked to the door. I hoped he was home. If he wasn't I don't know what I would do.

There were loud noises and music coming from inside. He must be there.

I walked to the door. And I knocked, first quietly then rather loudly. It was important that I was heard.

Footsteps approached and a sandy blonde haired woman opened the door. It must be Seamus' mom.

Taking a deep breath I asked for Seamus. His mom gave me a look and then called Seamus down.

From the background I heard Seamus yelling, "All right all right, I'm coming. You're late anyway."

As he approached I closed my eyes and thought of what to say.

I opened my eyes as he came downstairs and was shocked at what I saw.

There was Seamus all right. However, something was different about him this time.

Seamus was wearing a skirt… with leggings. And a tight fitting top. And his hair was different. And I think he was wearing makeup. And he definitely had a purse. And I think there were high heels in his outfit.

These thoughts ran through my head as Seamus looked at me and was clearly shocked that I was the one who was at the door.

Out of his stupor, Seamus said my name.

I replied with, "Are you going to a costume party or something?"

Seamus cocked his head to the side as if debating something before replying, "Something like that."

We stood there in silence for a moment before Seamus asked me to come in. I followed him inside.

"So Dean," Seamus started, "What brings you er here."

I was nervous and didn't know what to say. It all ended up coming out at once.

"Well I went to the supermarket to get groceries because I really wanted some cereal. You know the good kind. Then I walked home and there it was. I didn't know it was so scary." I shuddered.

"What was it?" Seamus asked.

"Oh... What? The dark mark of course" I replied and Seamus' eyes went wide.

I continued. "I went home and everything was destroyed. And I … I'm all alone now. I mean… well the television was on... but no one was watching it. I mean no one could watch it. I mean how could they. They were dead. So I left it on. Is that bad? Will we have an expensive bill? Does it matter? Seamus, my parents and sister are dead. I think I am supposed to be too. Can I stay here for a while?"

Seamus once recovering from the shock stared at me before quickly stating that I was free to stay there as long as I want to.

I gave a small smile in gratitude before realizing how tired I was.

Seamus helped me upstairs to his room where a bunch of people was congregated. I say people because they looked like guys, yet they were wearing dresses or skirts.

As I walked in they whistled and cat called but Seamus silenced them with a glare. Then, Seamus walked over to them whispered something to them then shoed them out. They all left without complaint and gave a look back to me.

Seamus grabbed a pair of his pyjamas and threw them at me and told me to go to sleep. I smiled tiredly before changing and washing up. I then got into the bed and collapsed with exhaustion.

* * *

How do you like it? Wondering… it's a new thing for me… Seamus and Dean. Tell me your thoughts.

Shania Maxwell


	2. Chapter 2: Seamus Finnigan

AN: I do not own Harry Potter

And no excuses for not writing… I am just not that motivated… one review came up and suddenly I realized my lack of posting…so I posted! Nuff said.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seamus Finnigan

Hogwarts was done for the year. I was ecstatic. No more learning, studying, homework, fighting battles, or stupid rules to follow.

I could be free.

School was such a hassle for me. I lived in a dorm with four other guys, which was quite the excitement for me. Why, you ask? Because they are all extremely hot and extremely dateable if they were to be gay. But they aren't. Oh why aren't they.

See Harry and Ron spend their time with Hermione whom Ron clearly likes. Harry is single at the moment but could change at a moment's notice. However, I can't let him know I am gay. So I don't. Plus, he clearly stated how enamoured he was with the Chang girl so he is definitely not gay.

Wait, did I include Neville in this list? Um… yes he is a nice guy but not really on the hot list.

Then there is Dean. Dean is, well, perfect. I could say that I loved Dean forever. It was probably since I met him. Although I probably didn't know my feelings for him then. His creamy black skin makes my mouth drool. And his muscles when he moves. Plus he is a wicked artist, which makes me all the happier.

Of course, Dean will never notice me. He is my best mate. He was dating Ginny Weasley, a girl. So he clearly will never go out with me.

It might also be due to the fact that no one knows I am gay. Well some people do. Not the people at Hogwarts though.

In the wizarding world, like the muggle world, homosexuality is frowned on. Mainly because there is no way to produce an offspring and also because it is "against the nature of things" Did anyone actually say a man and a woman must be together?

If you are gay in the wizarding world, education is restricted, you cannot have certain jobs, you are not allowed to marry, you have to register and many other issues which I find completely repulsive.

Therefore, because of these rules, I hid my homosexuality. For all my dorm mates know, I am just another straight guy who can't seem to get a date with a female.

And therefore, no one knows I am gay, and I will not be able to date anyone. Including Dean, forgetting the fact he is straight.

So leaving Hogwarts for the year was great! As well as the fact of that I could be myself.

So as soon as the Hogwarts Express landed in the station, I ran to the bathrooms to change into my clothing that I preferred.

Some people may call it weird but I find it to be very attractive and comfortable.

I will stay it straight out. I like to dress in drag. I like women's clothing. I love the way skirts let you feel air around you and the shirts cling to your chest. I love how makeup accentuates your features and gives you colour. I love high heels and their height.

And so, I am a drag queen.

Why you ask? Because I want to be. But since I am hiding my homosexuality and dressing in drag would be a dead giveaway, I hid it during Hogwarts.

So here I am in the bathroom changing. I put on my tights, and a skirt with a tight shirt and slip on some sandals. I go closer to the mirror to add eyeliner, some eye shadow, and some lipstick. My hair is a little longer than an average male's so it looks great with the outfit.

As I am putting my finishing touches on my outfit, a man comes out of a stall and gives a small yelp. He then tells me that this is the male washroom and the female one is down the hall.

I give him a look and as understanding crosses his features he mumbles to himself and walks away.

I rolled my eyes and finished with my clothes. Then I exit the bathroom and walk to the station gates.

At the gates, I see my four friends and run up to them. Jumping in the tallest one's arms, I squeal and smile.

As he puts me down, we smile at each other and walk off together. The other three follow rolling their eyes.

We are all really good friends and became friends early on in life. Strangely enough, all five of us decided to become drag queens together and shared looks with each other.

I was one of the more radical ones as I wore everything from clothes to makeup to wigs at time. Some of the others just wore skirts or dresses and some went all out like me.

We always joked that five gay drag queens hanging out together was bound to couple off yet all of us remained friends and not lovers.

We walked out of the station and left to go have fun. It was my first night back from Hogwarts and we were going to have some fun.

We decided to go to a dance club. Dancing was one of our favourite pastimes. We entered the club and made our way to the dance floor.

Many people stared at us but we just smiled at them and ignored them for the rest of the time.

We went out to the floor and danced the night away. We got extremely drunk and had one of the best nights of our lives.

After that night, we hung out a lot.

My mom would mumble every time they came over that it was a phase and we would all grow out of it. This caused us all to laugh hysterically.

It was not a phase for now and we were enjoying every moment.

Days went by and we had lots of fun. We went to clubs, went shopping and many other things.

One night, we were gathered at my house and planning to go out to a club and get crazily drunk once more. One of the group had still not come and we were waiting for him so we could leave. We turned music on really loud and were getting impatient.

From downstairs, I heard the doorbell and I smiled relieved. We would be able to go soon.

My mom called to me to get the door and I ran downstairs while saying, "All right all right, I'm coming. You're late anyway."

I made my way to the door and to my surprise, Dean was standing there. It was strange because Dean had never been to my house and I was not expecting him.

He was staring at me in wonder and with a questioning glance and I bit my lip.

"Dean" I stated and he replied with asking if I was going to a costume party. At least he didn't find out I am a drag queen, or gay, or in love with him.

I replied by saying, "Something like that."

I then invited Dean in because I didn't know what else to do and then he followed me inside.

I asked Dean why he was here and was not prepared for his answer. I couldn't believe his house was attacked and his sister and parents' killed.

After going through his story, Dean asked if he could stay here which I promptly responded with a yes.

Dean would be free to stay here.

I took Dean upstairs with me to my room forgetting that my friends were still there.

As Dean and I entered, my friends gave us a suggestive look, which I responded back with a glare.

I went over to them and explained that Dean's family was just murdered and he was going to stay for a while, as well as mentioning how it would be easier if they stayed away from Dean for a while until he is more comfortable around them, and more stable in his thoughts.

They agreed with me and left silently.

I grabbed a pair of my pyjamas and gave them to Dean. He put them on and collapsed asleep on my bed.

I gave a small smile and promised to protect him and make him feel better.

He looked like an angel sleeping there like that and I was angered at how something so terrible can happen to an angel.

I left Dean to sleep a little while as I changed into male clothing. I figured it would make Dean more comfortable as that is how he normally sees me and what is typically accepted.

In time, I could go back to my drag wear if Dean felt comfortable with it. Of course… that would be if I ever told him.

I crept downstairs to let my parents know what was happening.

I found them in the kitchen and entered to talk.

They looked up at me and my mom's face gleamed with happiness.

I gave her a look and she happily stated that I was finally over that horrid phase of dressing in women's clothing.

I replied with saying that I was not over that "phase" as she put it. I was just helping Dean adjust.

I then explained that Dean would be staying with us for a while since his parents were murdered and he had nowhere to go.

My mother agreed with this and said that Dean can stay for as long as he wants.

I was grateful and as I left to go back upstairs, I called to my mother.

"Mom, the drag is not a phase, its what is going on now."

My mother gave a scowl yet waved me on. I knew she didn't approve on my clothing choices but she didn't prevent me from expressing myself, which I was grateful for.

Walking upstairs, I got ready for bed as well. I walked over to my chair in my room and snuggled up in a blanket.

With one last look at my sleeping angel Dean, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!!!


End file.
